


I'll Hurt for You

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Flying, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Pain, Plotless, Wings, angel cares, sore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Husk’s wings are achy after his and Angel’s latest flying session. Maybe the touch of his lovely spider demon boyfriend can help…(I don't own anything but my writing, as always. Also, I lost some of my comments recently bc of pc issues- if you requested this story please let me know and I'll put in idea credit- my apologies)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), huskerdust - Relationship
Kudos: 120





	I'll Hurt for You

Angel watched his boyfriend, and frowned when Husk rolled his shoulders with a grimace. His wings probably hurt, but he hadn’t said anything of course. Angel was used to Husk’s stubbornness, but it was still frustrating when it got in the way of Husk taking care of himself. 

The cat demon always insisted that flying with Angel wasn’t too physically taxing, but Angel could see the pain in his carefully controlled facial features anyway. Charlie seemed to notice as well- when Husk briefly slipped away to use the bathroom, she snuck a couple of painkillers into his drink.

The hotel staff members had all eaten breakfast together that morning, and Husk barely held in a sigh of relief when they had all cleared their plates and left him alone in the room. His shoulders immediately slumped, and Husk finally let out a low groan of agony.

His back ached terribly, and the muscles in his wings throbbed. It hurt just to hold the appendages up against his back, but relaxing them hurt as well. They were just so heavy, and his muscles were too strained with any kind of moment. He probably shouldn’t even be out of bed right now, but he’d be twice damned before he whined to Charlie about it. 

Husk decided that he would just have to suck it up. Grin and bear it for a few hours, then sneak off to bed as soon as he could. Grumbling about a hangover the next day would cover any lingering signs of pain. Husk forced himself to stand, and gasped when a shock of pain shot down his spine. 

“I knew you were hurting.”

Husk turned and saw Angel standing behind him, both sets of arms crossed in a stern manner. “I-

“Don’t even try it. I’ve been standing here the whole time.” Angel’s features softened when he saw that Husk was too ashamed to even look at him. “I’m not mad babe, promise. I’m just not happy that you’re not taking care of yourself. I love flying with you but we’ve got to find a way that won’t hurt ya like this.” 

Husk nodded. He knew Angel was right, and the pain was rapidly draining away his willingness to argue. Before he had a chance to even consider protesting, Angel grabbed Husk’s hand and gently dragged him upstairs to bed. 

“It hurts in all these spots? And especially here?” Angel poked at a few spots on Husk’s wings, making the cat demon nod into his pillow. His claws were buried deep into the wooden headboard of the bed, since Husk didn’t trust himself not to reflexively swipe at Angel while his boyfriend was touching such a sore spot. 

“It hurts everywhere. I think I strained the muscles too much.”

Husk couldn’t see it, but Angel’s frown deepened as he continued to poke and prod. “There’s that, sure. But your wing bones are hollow right? Like birds?”

Husk lifted his head just enough so that he could turn and raise an eyebrow at Angel. “Yeah, but what’s that got to do with anything?”

“Hollow bones are weaker. This could be straining them too much…”

“What happens then?” Husk asked, but he thought he already knew. 

Angel replied by making a snapping motion with his hands, and Husk’s face went pale. “Oh.”

Some time later, Angel stood. He’d gotten hot water bottles to place around Husk’s wings and done his best to massage the sorest spots into a less tense, more dull than sharp pain. “You sleep, or at least try. I’ll take over the desk at least through tomorrow. Love ya Husky-doo.”

Husk, who had already started to drift off, forced his eyes back open. “Will Charlie be okay with that?”

Angel grinned. “Who cares? She can have me, or have a time dealing with Alastor or Vaggie up front!”

Angel blew a kiss before shutting the door behind him, and Husk finally fell asleep.


End file.
